


This is a Story about Flowers

by loubloodytomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, M/M, Punk, Tattoos, flower child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubloodytomlinson/pseuds/loubloodytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved flowers, more than almost anything. Louis hated flowers, but for some people you just have to make exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Story about Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a really dumb little blurb at 12 am and this is that enjoy.
> 
> I'm up for a blog of the month on tumblr! So if you could vote for me here: http://vote.pollcode.com/21924989, it'd be lovely :) (I'm also loubloodytomlinson on tumblr).

Harry was a flower child, with loose, flowy shirts, long, flowing hair, and brightly coloured flower crowns. He liked empty fields and soft music, and he absolutely LOVED flowers.

Louis was a punk through and through. Beanies covering his brightly coloured hair, flannels, black jeans, tattoos. He like punk music and skateboarding. And he did absolutely NOT like flowers.

Flowers were the devil to Louis. Roses would always prick him, they'd always wilt when he tried to care for them, and they'd make his eyes runny and throat sore. But Harry loved flowers and if Louis was honest he was so in love with this boy that if Harry loved cats they'd probably have 17 of them. (Louis thanked God that Harry was allergic or they definitely would have 17 of them).

Louis always thought flowers were boring and smelled weird but then he saw how beautiful Harry looked with plastic flowers woven into a crown topping his head, and he realized that, yeah, maybe the plastic ones aren't so bad.

And then in spring time, Harry had pots of flowers littering every windowsill in his flat and sometimes Louis would just sit and watch as Harry would take an hour every morning to check on his flowers, watering them and rotating them to make sure they came out perfect. And that's when he realized that real ones aren't _so_ bad either. As long as they stayed in Harry's flat and not his own, he was okay. He'd just have to store a box of his allergy medication at Harry's.

Soon Louis picked up the habit of stopping by the flower shop down the street, every time he went to Harry's flat. He'd always pick up a half dozen of some random flower (whatever looked best that day) with some bullshit meaning ("friendship! innocence! longevity!" but truthfully they all meant the same thing to Louis; Harry's happiness) and when he got to Harry's he'd watch how his face would light up at the sight of the new flowers and every time he'd tell Louis that he loved them, and only wished that cut flowers would last as long as potted ones, and every time Louis would regret not buying a potted plant, and he'd apologize but then Harry would kiss him and by their next date, Louis would forget all about the potted plants again.

One day Louis was at Harry's flat, watching a movie with Harry lying in his lap and weaving together another flower crown when Harry jumped up and exclaimed that he had a surprise for Louis and "You need to close your eyes and not peek, Lou, it's a surprise!" and Louis closed his eyes just to humour his love and he heard Harry run off and then come sprinting back and place something gently on Louis' head. "Okay, open!" Harry said, and Louis opened his eyes and walked to the mirror to see a black flower crown on his head with skulls in the center of every flower. And Harry looked at him like a child on Christmas day, and Louis smiled and told him "Babe, i love it" because even if he didn't, he'd wear it every waking moment until the day he died if it meant that Harry would be happy, because Harry's happiness meant the world to him and he would wear an entire suit made of flowers for him. (And plus, Harry _had _already gotten a tattoo for Louis, though it _was _a rose but it was a rose that was permanently on Harry's beautiful skin, and it was all for Louis).____

And from then on, every day they were together Louis would wear his punk flower crown and Harry would wear his pretty ones, and he lovingly started referring to Louis as his Flower-Crown Punk, so Louis called Harry his Flower-Crown Prince, and they lived happily ever after. (And Louis' flat was filled with flowers after they moved in together. But what could he say. He was whipped).


End file.
